


This is the Light at the End of the Tunnel

by stucky_drarry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Fluffyfest, I fixed it, Like the only angst is in the first two chapters than it’s pretty much fluff, M/M, No Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky_drarry/pseuds/stucky_drarry
Summary: I made a Twitter post and decided to turn it into a fic.I wish Steve and Bucky had just retired and live in Wakanda with Buckys goats. Sam could still be Captain America and him and Nat would visit them when they could. They could all just be happy and Steve and Bucky could finally stop fighting.They could all sit by the lake and Steve could start making art again. Art of the goats, Bucky with light reflecting from his arm and his hair, nat smiling and laughing, Sam flighing around. Bucky would get to look at all the inventions Shuri has made because we all know he loves that stuff. Shuri could help Nat and Sam with there suits and Sam and Nat would have a protected place to lay low if they ever go in trouble or just didn’t want to be found. And I’m not cry you are.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is Un-betaed so that’s why my grammars so bad. If you would like to beta please tell me.
> 
> (Edit) I went back and wrote some new parts in this chapter and edited something to make it (to me) sound and look better.

 After the final battle there had been a period of time where no one knew what to do, but then Tony’s funeral came and everyone suddenly realized what had truly been lost. Wanda and Natasha knew that Clint and Vision weren’t coming back and finally began to handle their grief.

     

      When Clint’s family came back they were devastated but knew that after all Clint had done in the past few years his conscience would never live it down and sacrificing himself was a sort of way to make up for all he’d done. They’d had Clint’s funeral a bit before Tony’s when Clint’s family was there instead of before reversing the snap as Natasha had wanted. She wanted to have the funeral before the final battle just Incase they didn’t survive to actually have one. She had obviously been turned down, but the rest of the avengers had understood where she was coming from. She had wanted them to pay their respects and if this didn’t work, or it did but they didn’t survive it they wouldn’t be able to. Seeing as all of them but Tony had survived they were glad they had waited. They had it out on there property, and sense Clint’s body wouldn’t have been able to be recovered even if they had tried they buried his bow under the tree Clint and his daughter had shooting practice. Clint’s family told them that that was where they had disappeared, Clint and his daughter had been shooting and Laura and his sons were out in the field getting ready for lunch. It was probably the last place Clint had truest been happy.

 

     Tony’s funeral had been a smaller one than the public had wished, everyone wanted to say goodbye to the beloved IronMan. It had ended up just being the Avengers, some other hero’s, Nick, a kid named Harley that Tony had met years ago, and of course Pepper, Happy, and his daughter Morgan. Peter the poor kid was taking Tony's death the worst, he had of course been the closest person to Tony when he died (besides Pepper) the kid had seen Tony’s final moments up close. It was obvious that the kid thought of Tony as much more than a mentor, most likely he had seen Tony as a father figure. All the Avengers knew the only real reason Tony even helped them was because of Peter and someone ought to tell the kid that Tony had loved him just as much as he did, if not more. Pepper was, of course, devastated over the death of her husband but knew that this was bound to happen someday. She was prepared for the day the suit power down for good and knew that despite Tony’s efforts to stop fighting he would always go back to it till it killed him. Morgan was also taking Tony’s death well but that was most likely because of her age, she would grow up with stories of how her father was the greatest hero of all time, and how her father saved half of the universe. She would also have the messages Tony left for all of them, just like the one played at his funeral.

 

     Morgan, Peter, and Pepper have the most addressed to them and that was to be expected. Nebula had a few, those two had bonded while stuck and space and she had been one of the only people to visit him after the snap. Harley had 2 or 3, and every avenger had at least one. Surprisingly Bucky had one left to him, but we’ll get into that later. Tony’s will said that the company was to be given to Pepper as if she didn’t basically do everything already. 50% of Tony’s money was given to Morgan and she would revive it once she was old enough. 30% of Tony’s money was to go to Pepper, and the other 20% percent went to Peter. Rhodey got all the Iron man suits except Peppers and Morgan’s which was in a vault and would be given to her with her money in the future.

 

     After the funeral everyone went there separate ways, Peter and his Aunt May started staying with Pepper and Morgan at the house on the lake, they all had a lot to process and though it would be best to do it together. A few days after Tony's funerals Steve had to go return all the stones (and the Mjolnir) to there proper place and time so as not to cause an alternate reality. That morning he woke up in the guest room at Pepper's house with Bucky rolling around sobbing. “Bucky? Buck wake up it's okay.” He whispered to the man next to him. Bucky sat straight up drenched with sweating and sobbing with a look of utter fear and despair painted on his face. “Steve? I-I thought you’d left. I thought you were gone. They said you weren’t coming for me and that you were dead, and I-“ his voice broke as sobs raked his body. Steve reached out for him, but before touching him asked: “Can I hold you?” Bucky took in a large shaky breath before nodding his head giving Steve silent confirmation. Steve reaches out and cradled him in his arms one wrapped loosely around Bucky’s head the other tightly around Bucky’s waist and started rocking them back and forthcoming an attempt to calm Bucky down. Bucky slowly and unsurely shrunk in closer to Steve and eventually wrapped his own arms around Steve’s waist, his fingers gripping Steve’s skin tight enough to leave white outlines around his fingers. “It’s okay Buck, it’s 2023 you’re safe, no one's going to harm you again I promise. And I’m not leaving you ever again, not as long as I can help it.” He insisted. Bucky whimpered as Steve stroked and combed through his sweat-soaked caramel brown hair. Steve's mind goes back to when he and Bucky were reunited for the first time after the snap.

 

     It had been halfway through the final battle Steve had of course been focused on fighting but was subconsciously looking out for a flash of gold and black metal, or a glimpse of Bucky’s recently (recently for Bucky) color-treated hair. It had been Steve who’d seen Bucky, Bucky was facing away from him shooting something or someone he couldn’t see. Bucky's hair was in the half-up-half-down style he’d favored while in Wakanda, nothing had changed in the five years they’d been apart, though Steve wasn’t sure whether or not the people who’d disappeared remember the past 5 years. The moment Steve saw him he smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in five years. He sprinted in Bucky’s direction while shouting Bucky’s name till Bucky spun around to see him. With smiles on there faces and tears forming in there eyes they embraced. Bucky dropped his gun despite the battle raging around them to get more of a purchase on Steve’s suit. Bucky gripped Steve’s suit with utter desperation. They were both cry and laughing and had completely forgotten the battle raging around them. Steve moved back but didn’t let go. His eyes roamed over Bucky’s face, he looked exactly as Steve remember him not a thing had changed. “Buck, I-I” he couldn’t think of any way to express the emotion of seeing Bucky again. “It’s okay Stevie I know,” Bucky reassured an uncontrollable smile on his face. Despite Bucky not remembering the past 5 years he still had a sinking feeling of pure emptiness that was now filled. “Though I’d lost you for good this time, we couldn’t figure out how to get everyone back, and I thought you were gone for good this time, I thought.” Steve sobbed. “It’s okay Stevie, but now we’ve got a battle to win” Bucky stated. Steve nodded and pulled Bucky in for a short hug and went off to finish what they started so he and Bucky could finally go home.

 

     Flashback to the present, Steve and Bucky sat in a tight embrace for a while the only noises being Steve’s words of reassurance and Bucky’s quiet whimpering, and soft sobbing. Steve slowly and hesitantly pulled back from Bucky who had stopped crying a couple of minutes ago. “Do you want to come with me to the platform with me?” He asked Bucky. “Is that today?” Bucky muttered quietly wiping tears from his cheeks. “Yah I’m going to be gone for 5 seconds and then I’ll be back and we can go on with our life,” Steve explained while pushing hairs that had fallen from Bucky’s messy bun back from his face. “Sams gonna be there and Bruce is going to be the one to send me back,” Steve remarked. “Ok, I’ll come,” Bucky answered. Soon after they parted to get dressed, Bucky put on an outfit similar to the one he had worn to Tony’s funeral and they left for the area by the lake Steve had said Bruce and Sam were going to meet them. Steve was wearing the Avengers suits that they’d used when they had performed the time heist, so dubbed by Scott.

 

     Bucky stood uncomfortably to the side with Sam and Bruce explained to Steve what exactly was going to happen. Steve approached Bucky and Sam to say his goodbyes for what should be a short trip. Steve pulled Bucky in for a tight hug. Steve stuck his nose in Bucky’s hair and inhaled his scent, though he wasn’t planing anything there were still risks and Steve wanted to remember every bit of Bucky before he left. “Wow, Steve! You’re only going to be gone for 5 seconds.” Bucky said. “I know it’s just, I’ve missed you, and it’s gonna seem like 5 seconds to you but it’ll be longer to me,” Steve explained. “Ok, just come back okay” Bucky stated as he pulled away to make eye contact with Steve. “You’re not planning anything are you?” Bucky asked cautiously.  
“Of course no. How could I leave my best guy?” Steve responded. “Well don’t mind me I’ll just be here,” Sam remarked. Steve stepped away from Bucky to pull Sam into a hug as he pulled away he patted Sams back and said: “See you in 5 seconds.” He stepped on the platform and placed his helmet on picked up the Mjolnir and waved goodbye to Sam, Bucky, and Bruce. “

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.”

Bruce counted down, and Steve disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Chapter 2 

 

 

“And

 

5.

 

4.

 

3.

 

2.

 

1.”

 

Bruce counted down. But Steve didn’t appear. “What’s happening?” Sam asked no one in particular. “I don’t know he blew right past his timestamp” Bruce replied confusion prominent in his tone. Terror was the first thing Bucky felt. What if something had happened? What if Hydra got Steve? Or Thanos? Or even his past self, or another past avenger. The next thing that hit him was a realization, Peggy. Steve had loved Peggy, she’d been the love of his life, and Bucky had never known Steve to give up anyone he loved without a fight. Steve had probably run into Peggy and decided to stay with her instead of having to deal with his mind-controlled, dangerous, mentally and physically abuse best friend from 70 years ago. Steve probably stayed with Peggy live in a house with a white picket fence, had 2 and 1/2 kids and live the American dream. I mean it was the obvious choice, who would want to deal with Bucky when you could have the perfect little life.

 

 

 

     Suddenly a figure appeared on the bench by the lake. Bucky’s eyes widened in shock. “Sam,” Bucky called out. Sam who was still completely distressed over Steve’s disappearance, stopped his panic when he saw the figure on the bench. Bucky and Sam made their way to Steve, the closer he got the more differences Bucky started to notice. Steve was carrying his shield which had been trashed after the final battle. He also had a satchel on his lap stuffed full. Steve's hair was a pale grey almost white and his face was aged with wrinkles of a happy long life. Steve had left him and lived his life, he’d probably returned the stones but instead of coming back to his broken best friend he'd gone back to Peggy and lived in house with a white picket fence and had 2 ½ kids, got a job with Peggy at S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve had probably lived the life he'd always wish he'd had. Bucky’s eyes started swimming with tears, he had his answer to the question hed asked steve all those years ago. “I don't know if I'm worth all this Steve.” now he knew he wasn't. He didn't want to blame Steve, I mean who would choose a life with a monster ex-assassin over a life with a beautiful loving woman, but he couldn't help it. 

 

“ Go ahead” he murmured to Sam. He couldn't look at Steve right now. They were supposed to grow old together, “till the end of the life” they'd said to each other constantly over the years. Well, this isn't it, this can't be the end of the line, Buckys to broken, to needy, to raw to say goodbye to Steve now. He couldn't take it, the nightmares and flashbacks would push him over the edge, he'd go crazy, or kill someone, or even kill himself the possibilities were endless. When Steve had needed him all through their childhood because of how sick he was Bucky was always there, hed never left Steves side through it all, and now when Bucky needed Steve for once Steve ran, ran to Peggy who he knew for 1 year and had only kissed a total of once. How was any of this fair at all? 

 

He just stood there looking at Steve and Sam talk about whatever, looking out across the lake, looking at the shield as Steve handed it to Sam. “It's yours now” Steve announced to sam. Steve turned around to look at him, “Hey Buck, can I talk to you in the house?” Steve asked. He cleared his voice hoping it wasn't all that noticeable how broken he was over this. “Sure Steve” he managed before his voice broke off. They walked back up the hill into the house and into the room they'd been sharing for the past few days. Once the lock on the door clicked shut he whimpered out the only thing on his mind. “Why?” “Buck” Steve started. “No don't, why steve why? You said till the end of the line, you were supposed to take care of me for once, why did you do it?” there was a prolonged moment of silence before Steve answered “I didn't” “what do you mean you didn't, you're old, not only are you now like 200 years old but you look it too!” he yelled. “But I'm not! look Buck” he proceeded to pull off what seemed to be his face, to reveal the same old steve that had left, beardless, blonde, and without a single wrinkle. 

 

Buckys face shinned with the smile that decorated his face. He walked to Steve who opened his arms and they embraced, Bucky sobbed out “don't ever do anything like that again punk” before he let go and punched steve in the face. “What the fuck was that for” Steve whimpered as he cradled his face where Bucky had hit. “For being a fucking asshole” Bucky answered. “Do you want me to kiss it better?” Bucky teased. “ Haha very funny you should apologize to me.” Steve responded “and now why would I do that! I'm the one who deserves an apology, do you know how scared I was, I thought you'd left.” Bucky exclaimed. “I'm sorry Buck, I wouldn't leave you, till the end of the line remember?” Steve stressed. Steve put a hand on Bucky's shoulder and they both leaned in for a second hug. “Yeah, till the end of the line punk,” Bucky whispered into Steve's chest. Steve pulled away and continued, “besides, I brought you something.” and chuckled when Bucky's eyebrows perked up in excitement like a dog's ears. 

 

Steve open the satchel to reveal a few things that had either been in Steve’s and his last apartment before the war or in Bucky’s parent’s house. The first thing Bucky pulled out was a couple of faded photos. There was one from when Bucky and Becca were younger from around 1937, another of  Bucky and his entire family, and finally a faded strip of photos of him and Steve from coney island it was one of the few photos that the public didn't have access to of Steve when he was small, though there weren't very many, to begin with. He then pulled out both of their baby blankets that their mothers had hand-stitched for them. By this point, bucky was full-on sobbing with joy when Steve pulled out the last item in the bag. “A Bucky Bear Stevie? Really? That's one of the valuable things you took with you.” despite his judgy tone Bucky was holding the stuffed bear tight to his chest. “Well you should know how much these things sell for nowadays, they’re a collector's item,” Steve remarked. Steve then proceeded to fold up the satchel but not before Bucky noticing something. “Hey, Steve there seems to be something else in that satchel of yours” Steve's smile faltered for a moment before he explained, “Well I do have one more thing in here but it's for later.” Which of course just confused bucky seeing as it made no sense for steve to hide something from him for there past sense they'd never kept any secrets from each other. “Steven Grant Rogers, what are you hiding from me?” Bucky scolded. “Nothing Buck, you'll get to see them at some point in time, besides you've already seen it before so it's not like I'm keeping some big secret from you.” *Now that's suspicious* Bucky thought. 

 

Steve put on the mask thing that made him look old and Bucky replaced the grin with a look of sorrow and they headed out to see Sam, Bruce, Natasha, and Wanda. But before they got too far bucky pulled steve into one of the many bathrooms and asked: “why are you not going to tell them that you aren't old.” “ because Buck, I don't want to fight, I want to go back to Wakanda or wherever and live a quiet life. I might tell Sam, Nat, and Wanda because I know them better, but I want the rest of the world to think that I can't fight, at least until they get used to Sam as the new Captain America. Maybe then I'll admit that I just didn't want to fight anymore, but it's better for them to think I can't fight rather than I won't fight.” steve sighed. “I probably will have to tell T'challa though, but besides that, I'll try to keep this on the down-low as much as possible.” they just stood there with there eyes locked on each other for a bit before Bucky responded “ok” and then they continued to walk outside. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
---  
  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Did I actually update this?! Its a miracle! But I do hope yall enjoyed the new chapter I liked writing it and please comment any things you'd like to happen or would want me to change.


End file.
